Happy Halloween
by Vixen1988
Summary: Possible TwoShot: Lisa Whitmore has been best friends with Randy Orton for years. One night the go to a Halloween party.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Whitmore had worked for the WWE for the last eight years. She was a photographer. She was thirty with brown eyes and curly medium length brown hair. One of her best friends since she started was Randy Orton. She felt really bad for him he was recently divorced. Her love life wasn't that great either. She broke with her boyfriend three months ago. She was out by the ring taking pictures of Randy. He just won his match. When the night was over they were getting ready to leave.

"You did great tonight." She said.

"Thanks." "Are you going to that Halloween party this weekend?"

"No I have a date that night."

"So I gotta be at the party all by myself?"

"You'll be with a couple hundred people we work with."

"I know but who am I gonna hang out with all night?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone."

"So who's the guy you're going out with?"

"Someone I met a few cities back." "His name's Daniel."

"How long have you been talking?"

"A couple weeks."

"You won't get to see my costume."

"What are you going as?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm sure I'll see pictures." "It's at Stephanie Mcmahon's right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you'll still have fun."

"I'm sure." He was at his car. "See ya Leece."

"Bye Randy."

It was Saturday. Everyone had the day off. Lisa was in her room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Lisa." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"So are you excited about your date tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's just hope this guy isn't an asshole like the last one."

"Yeah."

"Then again no one could be worse then my ex-wife."

"True." "Got your costume yet?"

"I'm gonna go pick it up later."

"What is it?"

"A pimp."

"A pimp?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss that."

"Like you said there'll be pictures."

"Yeah."

They were getting ready to leave.

"Have fun tonight?" She said.

"I will you to."

"I will."

When Lisa got back to her room a few hours later she noticed she had a voicemail. She checked it.

"Hi this is Daniel." "Something came up and I can't make it tonight I'm sorry."

She was disappointed but she still wondered if there was time to go to the party. Randy was already at the party. The costume shop sold his costume to someone else by accident. So he had to be a skeleton. The only things you could see were his eyes and mouth they had white and black make-up on them. He was having fun he was pretty drunk.

Lisa got to the party about a half hour later. The only thing she could find was a French maid costume. It came with a blonde wig she had it on. She usually wasn't really big on wearing make-up but since it was Halloween she decided to. She had on red lipstick and blue eyeshadow.

After looking around for Randy for a little she couldn't find him. So she decided to go to the bar and get a drink. For a half she drank beer after beer. She was drunk. Randy decided to go get another drink. He noticed a beautiful woman sitting at the bar in French maid costume.

"Excuse me." He said. She looked at him. "Can I get you another beer?"

"Sure." He ordered them two beers.

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeah I just decided to come last minute." "My other plans fell through."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah."

It was a slow song.

"Sorry if I'm dancing bad I'm kinda drunk." He said.

"That's ok so am I." "You know you have beautiful eyes." She said looking up at him.

"Thank you." "Everything about you is beautiful, especially your lips." He leaned his head down and kissed her. She kissed him back. They stopped moving and kissed more passionately.

"I wish I could invite back to my hotel room but I have a roommate." She mumbled against his lips.

"Damn me to." "That sucks." They broke the kiss.

"I know." "What a shame, we could've had a lot of fun."

"Wanna share a car back to the hotel?" "I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

"Ok."

They left and got in the back of a car that was waiting. They were there for people to drunk to drive. There was a radio in the back. Lisa turned it on.

"Well since neither one of can to back to each others rooms I guess now's all we got." He said looking at her. He kissed the side of her neck. She turned her head and they kissed. He ran his hand up her leg. She felt his hand slip inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned as quietly as she could. Randy kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Damn baby I want you so bad." He took his hand out and started kissing down her chest. She moaned. He stopped and kissed the center of her chest as he moved his hands down and pulled down her panties. He came back up to her lips. As they kissed she changed positions He sat down. As she climbed on his lap she pulled his pants down. She slid into him. They started moving. "Mmmmm." She moaned quietly but wanted to scream. "God you feel great." He groaned. They kissed. "More." She moaned against his lips. They moved faster. "That feel good baby?" He groaned. "Yes, oh god yes." She moaned. Randy reached over and turned up the radio it was loud. He moved faster. "Oh my god, mmmm." She moaned loudly giving in. "Baby, oh fuck." He groaned giving in. After a few seconds she got off of him. They pulled up outside the hotel.

"Goodnight." "That was great."

"Yes it was." "Goodnight." She got out of the car.

The morning she woke up she was still in her costume. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As she undressed she noticed black and white make-up smeared all over her chest. She smiled.

She was putting her bag in the trunk having a little trouble. Randy came up behind her and lifted it in for her.

"Thanks Randy."

"No problem Leece." "How'd your date go last night?"

"He canceled."

"Dick."

"Yeah." "So I went to the party."

"You must've came after I left." "I met someone." "We left together." He smirked.

"Uh-oh." "I know that smirk, who'd you fuck?"

"I don't know we didn't exactly get around to what our names were."

"Was it good?"

"The best I've had in a long time, maybe ever."

"That's how I feel about the guy I met last night."

"You met a guy?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know I didn't ask him."

"Sounds like we were both lucky."

"Yeah."

**If I get reviews I might make this a two-shot**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since the Halloween party. Lisa and Randy still had no idea they had sex with each other that night. The pictures from the party were being shown tomorrow. As well as video that was taken before and during the party by different people. Lisa was at the arena getting her camera ready for the show.

"Boo!" Someone yelled from behind her. She screamed and turned around.

"Randy." He was laughing. She smacked in the arm.

"Ow!" "Leece."

"That's what you get."

"That hurt."

"Maybe you can find the chick you fucked the night of the Halloween party." "She can kiss it for you and make it better."

"I would if I knew who she was."

"Well in the middle of humping her brains out you should've asked her what her name was." "You're such a slut." She said jokingly.

"Trust me she definitely wasn't complaining." "What about you?" "You don't know the name of guy you fucked either."

"That's because we were a little busy."

"Well so were me and her."

"The one thing I remember most was his eyes." "He had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." "If I saw his eyes again I'd know it was him."

"If we ever do find them we should double."

"Yeah that'll be fun."

"We need to find them first." "Maybe something will come back when we see the pictures and video tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe." "I gotta go the show's about to start."

"Ok see you later Leece."

"Bye."

After the show was over Lisa was hanging out with Kelly and Eve in Kelly's room.

"Lisa did you ever find out who that guy was you hooked up with at the Halloween party?" Kelly asked.

"Nope." "If I knew he was I wouldn't be here."

"That good huh?"

"Fucking fantastic."

"I'll you who's fantastic, Randy."

"Did you sleep with him the night of the Halloween party?"

"No I left that party alone." "We slept together before he got married." "Why?"

"He hooked up with someone at the Halloween party and doesn't know who she is."

"I swear you two share a brain." Eve said.

"Well we have been best friends for eight years."

"Have you ever thought about having sex with him?" Kelly asked.

"Me and Randy." "Are you kidding?"

"Why not?"

"It's Randy."

"So?"

"So I don't have that thought in my brain most women have."

"What thought?"

"Randy Orton, must drop my panties." Eve and Kelly both laughed.

Randy was in a bar with John Cena.

"I need to find that girl." Randy said.

"Jesus did she fuck ya that good?"

"Yeah but that's not the only reason I wanna find her."

"I know who'd I'd like to screw if I ever got the chance." "Your friend Lisa." "I think I might ask her out."

"Just for that?"

"No I like her."

"Just don't hurt her." "She already had enough assholes in her life."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm just saying."

"You ever think about fucking her?"

"No I could never have sex with Lisa."

"Why she's hot?"

"We've known each other way to long it would be so weird."

"Maybe not."

"So it wasn't you who she hooked up with the night of the Halloween party?"

"I wish." "Whoever did though is a lucky son of a bitch."

"Well I'm outta here."

"See you tomorrow dude."

"See ya."

The next day they were using the banquet hall in the hotel to look at videos and pictures. Everyone was there. Lisa got there late so she was standing in the back by the wall. She could see Randy sitting at a table from where she was. They were showing videos first. They already showed about ten. It got to a video Eve she was in her hotel room taking video on her cell phone. She had the phone turned on her.

"Hi everybody." She said. "As you can see I'm Catwoman and I'm about to go to the Halloween party with my roommate Lisa." "Lisa you almost ready?"

"Yeah I just need to put this wig on and whatever they call the thing maids wear on there heads." "Ok here I come." Eve turned the phone around.

"Here's Lisa as a blonde French maid." "You look great."

When Randy saw her his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Lisa." He said quietly. "It was Lisa."

The next video you couldn't see anything at first it was black. You could just hear voices.

"Thanks for doing this Pam." A man's voice said.

"No problem that's what I do I'm a make-up artist." "Just a few more seconds ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok I'm done." Some picked up the camera is was a phone. It was in the reflection of a bathroom mirror.

"It looks great." The person holding the phone was Randy. He had just gotten his make-up put on for his costume. That was wearing. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome Randy."

Lisa's eyes widened. She put her hand over her mouth. She looked at Randy who looked as shocked as she was. They both realized that they slept with each other that night. Lisa's cheeks turned red and she ran out of there. Randy went after her. She ran to her room slammed the door, sat on the bed and started to cry. A couple seconds later she heard a knock at her door.

"Lisa." Randy said from the other side of the door.

"Go away Randy." She said through her tears.

"Leece don't cry." "Open the door let's talk about this."

"I can't I'm to embarrassed." "I can't look at you." "Please go away."

"Leece-

"Randy please."

"Ok."

A whole month passed Lisa hadn't spoken to Randy at all. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk to him. She had to do a photo shoot with him today. She was waiting for him. She saw him walk up.

"Ok let's get to work." She said.

"Lisa wait."

"You're not ready yet?"

"No I'm not, not until we talk about what happened."

"We're not here for that." "I'm here to take pictures."

"Lisa-

"Randy we're at work this isn't the time or place."

"You're right."

She took the pictures.

"Good work." She said. She packed up her things and walked away.

Later that night she was in the hotel walking down the hall towards her room. The door to Randy's room opened as she was passing.

"Lisa just give me five minutes please." Randy said. She rolled her eyes.

"If it'll get you to leave me alone ok." She went in.

"I know it was a surprise to you when you found it was me that night." "Believe me, I was just as surprised as you were." "That doesn't mean we should throw away eight years of friendship."

"I can't look at you the same way."

"Leece I know you're scared I'm scared to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you're scared because we both know we liked it."

"Before I knew it was you I did."

"Well thanks."

"You know that's not what I mean." "You know as well I do we'd never do that with each other if we knew it was the other person."

"But we did."

"It was a mistake." "We were drunk off our asses."

"What about everything we felt afterwards?"

"That was before."

"So you don't think I have the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen?"

"I didn't mean that."

"I think you did." "I think we still both feel everything we felt before we knew the truth."

"I'm leaving." She went for the door. She had her hand on the knob. Randy was behind her and put his hand on the door.

"Lisa." "Don't go." "I know it's a little strange but it feels right to me."

"Randy we can't, I can't."

"Why?" "I won't hurt you."

"I know that." He put his arms around her waist. She felt him kissing the back of her neck.

"Leece please stay."

"Am I hearing that right?" "Is Randy Orton actually begging for it?"

"Is that what you want me to do?" "Ok." "Please Lisa I need to make love to you please." He started kissing the side of her neck. She turned her head towards him. They kissed. Lisa turned to face Randy as they were still kissing. It was full of passion. Randy lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked backwards with her towards bed. He sat down when they got there. She was on his lap. He felt her hands under his shirt. They broke the kiss and took off each other's shirts. He took off her bra as they kissed again. He laid her down. She undid his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. He broke from her lips kissing slowly down her chest to her stomach taking off her pants and panties. He came back up to her lips. They kissed again. "Oh Lisa." He mumbled again her lips. He ran his hand up leg. She moaned. She felt his hand inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned against his lips. He went faster. "Mmmm, oh god Randy." He took his hand out and slipped inside her. They both moaned and started moving. "Randy." She moaned. "Leece, you feel so fucking good." He groaned. They kissed. "Randy, more." He moved faster. "Oh, oh, Randy." She moaned. "Lisa I need you." "Randy oh, mmmm, god." She moaned giving in. "Oh fuck, Lisa." He groaned giving in. They caught there breath.

"Wow Leece that was great."

"Yeah it was."


End file.
